half blood princess 1
by cutemanga101
Summary: about a princess her name is princess Kyra she is half blood which means she is half human and half angel and demon READ PLEASE IT IS A GREAT STORY


By: CuteManga101

The Half Blood Princess

In the village of Taraclife there lived a princess whose father ruled all of the country. The princess was always locked up in her room she did not like it but that was the way it was because she was half blooded which means that she is half human and half angel and demon. Her name was Princess Kyra and she had one brother but he died in a war that began 200 years ago and ended about 3 years ago. Kyra missed her brother so much because she loved him so much but also because he was the only one that knew her and how she felt. So Kyra was always misunderstood her father kept Kyra away from people because he thought she would hurt them. So her father told no one that Kyra was half blooded to keep her safe but to also keep the people of his village safe too. One night a storm so brutal came that no one was allowed to leave their house at all and they had to make their houses stronger so the strong wind doesn't break the villagers' houses. In her room Kyra felt so alone and sad and she felt like running away, she wanted to run away so badly but not in this storm she told herself not in this storm, then her mind turned around and then she thought hey maybe this is the best way to runaway in this storm know one will see me. But she could not do that to her father, so she decided that she would not run away. That night when she was a sleep Kyra kept having awful nightmares. She was screaming and shouting and when she woke up she was a demon. She was SO scared she did not know what to do so she just stayed in her room and felt the pain of a hungry demon. The next morning Kyra was human again Kyra felt so relived. She got dressed and then her father came inside her room and told her he was leaving for a little bit. Kyra did not want her father to go but she knew she had to let him. A few days later after her father left Kyra's cleaning lady found out Kyra's secret and she told the whole village and the whole village went to the castle and drove the princess into the forest. Kyra spent 2 days in the woods alone, tired, hungry and afraid. Then one day a boy found Kyra sleeping in the woods and brought her to his cabin where his little sister took care of her. When Kyra woke up she was sleeping in a cozy warm bed and she saw food on the table Kyra thought she must if died and went to haven. Then she saw a young girl about 6 to 7 old years with brown long hair in a braid and she had warm blue eye and a helpful body and a warm pink smile other then that the girl was so pretty like a cookie warm out of the oven. Kyra got up and asked where I, the young girl turned around am and said wow you finally woke up I am so happy I have to go tell Kasugai that you are awake. The girl left into a room and when she came out she had a guy by her side. The guy was tall and handsome. He had orange spiky hair with brown blue eyes and a little bit of muscles most of all he had a cute body. Know she thought she was in the best heaven possible. Kyra asks where am I. The boy known as Kasugai said in found you sleeping on the ground on the and carried you on my back to my cabin and my little sister Bara took care of you until you woke up. So you want to tell me why you were sleeping on the ground asked Bara. Well first of all I am princess Kyra my father left for a little bit and a few days after he left my people drove out of my village said Kyra. Oh my god said Bara. Why did they drive you out of your village asked Kasugai? Because they found out my secret said Kyra. If it is ok, can I ask you what your secret is asked Bara? Yea said Kyra but I am afraid that if I tell you, you guys might not like me anymore and will try to kill me like my village people tried said Kyra. Even if you tell us and I am going crazy you know like your villagers' did, my sister Bara will stop me because she is the most nicest person ever she will not be mad at a person even if that person destroyed the world. But if you get her mad or sad she is so strong and she will squash you or the person that got her mad like a little bug said Kasugai. Ok well I am a half blood princess that means I am half human half angel and demon so I have great power. Only every 100 years a half blood princess is born and she will have long black hair with a wired smile and a nice body with green eyes, just like me said Kyra. Then both Kasugai and Bara looked at each other and said cool. Bara said wow that's so cool we have been waiting for someone like you with powers like us said Bara. Wait what you guys are not scared of me asked Kyra? No said Kasugai we have powers just like you said Bara. Really said Kyra. Yea said Bara I am a Kanda which means I can turn into any animal I want said Bara. And I am a Delta which means that I am a fire god I think said Kasugai. No way said Kyra. Yes way said Bara. Kyra stayed with Bara and Kasugai for 4 weeks. Back at the village of Taraclife Kyra's father came back and he went to greet his daughter but she was no in her room so her asked the village people if they had seen her, so the village people told the king what they had done and the king went looking all through the forest. Then he found a cabin he knocked on the door Kyra opened the door and she saw her father her father hugged her and said oh I am so sorry. Come on I am taking you home said Kyra's father then Bara and Kasugai came at the door and they said are you leaving. Yes my father is taking me home said Kyra oh I will miss you Kyra said Bara and then Bara started crying. Oh no I will see you again I promise ok angel promise to animal promise ok said Kyra ok said

Bara. Kyra kissed everyone and said bye to both of them and left. Kyra learned 3 things living with Kasugai and Bara the 1st thing is how to cook and clean and that she fell in love with Kasugai.

IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE READ MY NEXT BOOK KYRA AND KASUGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ IT !!!!


End file.
